


Happy 18th Birthday

by kaleidoscope_eyes (TheGirlInYourMirror)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 18th birthday, Angst, But also kind of sweet, Other, Sad, fucking angsty as fuck, i cant tag effectively help, josh is a sad bean, not dating sorry, one day, one day ill write a good fic, only bros, tylers dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInYourMirror/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes
Summary: I don't know if I get a wish today. I don't suppose it works that way. But if I do, I wish for you





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush don't judge me

It's your 18th birthday today. You don't know that, of course you don't. Or maybe you do, I don't know. But you aren't here to celebrate it with me. And that's sad, because I remember all the planning we did for it. Do you? You might, but I just don't know.

We talked about this so much, it was always a goal to head towards. It was something we always wanted to see through.

I'd sleep over at your house the night before, and we'd count down the seconds until midnight, for when your childhood finally slipped away and you were an adult. Then after the hype wore off, we'd go to sleep, and wake up around 7 so we had the whole day to enjoy.

We'd go out do that diner, the one we always went to. We'd sit in our booth, the one right in the corner next to the radiator where the staff let us draw and write on the walls. We'd order what we always ordered, pancakes with maple syrup, blueberries, butter and whipped cream, with absolutely no powdered sugar because you never had powdered sugar. We'd eat and laugh and muck about, then leave and go down to the park to sit in our tree, the one where we made our hangout back when we were 4. The day was based off memories, things that really mattered to us.

We'd spend the day being sappy, reliving the best moments and being so happy that we were best friends.

And that's what I did today. I spent the day how we always planned to, doing all the things we always wanted to. But I made a slight detour at the end to come and visit you, the same way I do everyday. Today though, it has more meaning.

It's pathetic, but suddenly I realise I'm crying and I don't know when it started but I don't care. It hurts to remember. It hurts so much to think about it, all the things we used to do, how naive we were. It never occurred to us that things might not work out the way we planned. It kills when anyone even mentions you, in a hushed tone like they're afraid to say your name, like someone will shout at them if they do.

I don't know if I get a wish today. I suppose that isn't how it works. But if I do, I wish for you. For you to be back, to be here, to be with me. I want you back more than anything in the world.

It hurts so much to remember all of it. It hurts when I think about you. But it's a good kind of hurt.

When I think about what happened, it makes my heart break all over again. But then I know I can't let the fact that I miss you taint all the good memories we had. I can't let the pain force me to forget our friendship, all the times we had.

My phone rings. It's your parents, inviting me around for tea. Nothing has changed in that respect, they still have me over every week. But today's special, I understand that. Today matters. We share the sadness, but we can smile nonetheless.

I get up, and turn away, preparing to leave. As I jump over the low stone fence and walk away, I pause for a moment and look over my shoulder at the tombstone, with the fresh flowers lying on there, that reads "Tyler Robert Joseph, 1988-2004."

I wish there was some way I could bring you back. I wish you were here to see today.

I slope down the street, away from you. I know you can't hear me, but I like to believe you can. I love you dude, and I miss you. I hope you went to heaven, I think you'd like it there. You'll always be my best friend. Happy 18th Birthday, man. It was pretty epic.

I wish we could've spent it together.


End file.
